Hinata vs Naruto
by Andrew2021
Summary: Naruto is brainwashed and he goes up against Hinata. Who will win?
1. Flashback

_Hey guys, I decided to make my first story about Naruto vs Hinata, but it's not that they hate each other or in combat from chunin exam, I believe that Naruto is being brainwashed and he goes against his home. But Hinata will fight him but not to kill him, so let's get started. I don't own Naruto and other characters, they are belong to the legendary to himself, Masashi Kishimoto._

**Chapter 1: Flashback**

In Part 2, Hinata and Naruto are fighting on top of Hokage's office building while Konoha is being attack by Akatsuki. Hinata is still talking to Naruto to who he really is.

"I don't want to fight you Naruto-kun, you're my friend and this is your home. Please don't do this." Hinata said while her tears on her cheeks.

"..." Naruto has no response while he is in Nine-Tails State.

Going back to where it all started, In Part 1, After Naruto and Sasuke fought at Valley of the End, Sasuke left and heading to Orochimaru and Naruto being unconscious. Zetsu appeared and ask to his boss.

"My lord, can we capture him and extract the Nine Tails?" Zetsu asked.

"Bring him but let's not extract his chakra." Pain replied.

"Why?" Kisame asked.

"We could use him against his own village as well as other great nations." Pain reveals his plan.

"With pleasure." Black Zetsu said.

Zetsu kidnapped Naruto and later Kakashi arrived too late and no sign of Naruto or Sasuke, he summoned his shadow clones and later nothing. Did they disappeared without a trace? He is shocked that Sasuke killed his own teammate and believes Naruto's body is taken in the river. Kakashi returns to Konoha.

"Kakashi? Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Sakura is worried and confused where's Naruto.

"I believe that Sasuke killed him, his body was never found. I'm sorry Sakura." Kakashi said.

Sakura feels shocked and heartbroken that the boy she loves is now a murderer and rogue ninja. Sakura went to the hospital and told Sasuke Recovery Team.

"Guys, Sasuke killed Naruto." Sakura said while she's crying.

"What?!" Group said.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said.

"Sakura it's not your fault, I'm sure Naruto tried his best to bring him back. Your saying his body was never found?" Shikamaru asked and cheered Sakura.

"Yes, his body is gone." Sakura replied.

"Man... that bastard is now a rogue ninja." Kiba said.

While they're unaware that Hinata heard the conversation while standing next to the door without being seen, she feels heartbroken and starts crying that the boy she fell in love is now gone. 6 months later, Hinata can't live without her lovely person. Her father and cousin are at the door.

"Hinata we're sorry about Naruto, is there anything we can do for you?" Hiashi asked.

"N-no I'm fine, I just want to be alone for a minute." Hinata replied.

"Okay, if you change your mind, we'll be outside." Neji said.

No respond from Hinata, the two left and start training and few minutes later Hinata left her room and told her father and cousin that she'll be out for a while. They agreed and let her wonder off her own. Hinata walking while looking down and feel depressed.

"I'm telling you man! That boy with tail beast was too powerful and looked familiar!" Konoha ninja said as he was shocked and scared about what happened.

"*whispered* A boy with tail beast? *Out-loud* Excuse me, did you say a boy with tail beast?" Hinata asked.

"Yes- he came out of nowhere and so faster. I thought this kid is dead." Konoha ninja said.

Hinata understand the description for what he said but confused for what he said about 'out of nowhere and so faster'.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying the boy is Naruto is alive?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! That's it, but something is not right about him but he's not alone." Konoha ninja said.

"Umm... thanks." Hinata faked the respond.

(_Naruto-kun is alive! But what does he mean that he's not alone?_) Hinata thought as she feels relief but confused.

Hinata starts looking for her friends and wondering if they heard about Naruto is alive but she doubt it and thinks they haven't. She found her team along with Sakura having conversation about Naruto's death which they thought they believe it's true until Hinata has something to say to her friends.

"H-hey guys, how you all doing?" Hinata asked.

"Okay, it just that Naruto's death has been hard for us and don't know how-" Sakura interrupted.

"Actually Naruto-kun is alive! I heard that someone mentioned that he encountered Naruto-" Hinata is also interrupted.

"Hinata, I think he's just crazy, thinking all of it is true but no. There's no way that Naruto is alive." Kiba said.

"No, I believe he's alive but he's not alone that's what someone said that I encountered." Hinata said.

"Well... anyway you arrived right on time, Lady Tsunade giving us a new mission." Shino said.

"What kind of mission?" Hinata asked.

"Escort a queen to her marriage at the waterfall." Shikamaru revealed the mission.

"Yea, not just you guys but everyone to protect the queen." Ino said.

"Yea I hope they have meat and cake. Choji said as he wants something to eat at the marriage.

After their conversation and having a mission they received, couple hours later they are escorting the queen to her marriage like half way there.

"Bravo you copy?" Tenten calling her bravo team.

"Bravo copied, so far so good." Ino replied.

"Same goes to Charlie team." Neji said.

"Yea and I can't wait if someone can fight us!" Rock Lee shouted as he excited to fight but almost compromise their objective.

"Shut up Lee, you're almost about alert other rogue ninjas out there while we're in the forest!" Sakura angered.

"You don't think Naruto-kun is alive right?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, the person you believe is lying, maybe he's seeing things on Genjutsu." Sakura reasoned with Hinata.

They are almost there but something ambush them.

"Explosive tags, Look out!" Kiba shouted.

"Get behind us your highness!" Sakura said.

"My, what is going on!?" Queen confused.

"Don't worry, we got your cover." Ino said.

"Over there, I see two ninjas on top of the trees!" Shikamaru spotted those two rogue ninjas.

"Who could attack us while we're escorting the queen?" Hinata asked.

"We don't know but whoever they are-" Sakura interrupted.

"Watch out, on top of us!" Neji shouted.

Two mystery rogue ninjas landed on the ground and reveal themselves, Itachi Uchiha and Naruto. Naruto is wearing the Akatsuki cloak and scratched his headband while he's in Nine Tails State, everyone except the queen were shocked.

"N-Naruto, oh thank god your alive!" Sakura shouted as she's relief.

"Sakura wait, something is not right, his chakra is acting strange!" Neji shouted.

Unfortunately as Sakura got close to Naruto, he use his claws to scratch Sakura in her arm. Everyone can't believe what he did to Sakura, Hinata came to help Sakura away from Naruto.

"Naruto, why the hell did you do that for?!" Kiba shouted.

"If you are talking to him, unfortunately he belongs to us." Itachi told the group.

"Wait... are you saying he's-" Ino interrupted.

"Yes... he's under mind control." Itachi revealed that Naruto is being brainwashed.

"Who is controlling Naruto?!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

"I don't have time to explain who, reinforcements are coming. we're retreat." Itachi said as he end the conversation and the battle.

Itachi left but Naruto looked at the group and Hinata with her tears in her eyes, Naruto left right now. Team were shock and don't know what to say about Naruto being brainwashed. Later, they completed their mission and return to Konoha to inform Lady Tsunade for what happened the fight and brainwashed Naruto.

(_Flashback_)

In the Akatsuki cave, after successfully captured Naruto and the Nine-Tails.

"Why are we let him live?" Hidan complained.

"Because we have a new plan to use this kid as a weapon against his own village and other great nations." Konan explained.

"And I have a technique that can make him to be our new weapon." Sasori said.

"And what kind of technique you have?" Kakuzu asked.

"Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique." Sasori revealed the technique.

"But first, we will put him to the pit where we will torture him to think the village can't look up to him and abandoned to him." Pain said.

Few weeks past, Naruto been in the pit while he's being tied up and his mouth is covered. Nowhere to escape and no one can't hear his calling for help. One month later, Naruto is brought back to the cave and Sasori is ready to use his technique.

"Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Jutsu!" Sasori used the brainwashed jutsu.

"Nooooo!" Naruto screamed.

Naruto is now being mind control by Sasori and Naruto scratched his headband and wears Akatsuki cloak.

"Are you fully control?" Sasori asked.

"Yes, master." Naruto replied.

(_Back to Present Day_)

After the report that Tsunade receive a shocking event that Naruto is brainwashed, the group later return to their homes but Hinata went to the bridge and starts crying about the boy she fell in love is now being mind control.

"Hey Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing it's just that... well, you know, Naruto." Sakura grieving.

"I know... it was horrible that he is brainwashed by the Akatsuki." Hinata said with her tears continuing on.

"What are we gonna do about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"*wiping her eyes* I think there's a chance to break that brainwashed jutsu and bring him home." Hinata replied.

"Hinata we don't know who is controlling him, like there could be one of the Akatsuki members controlling him.

"I don't care who, there is hope to help him." Hinata said.

_That's it on this chapter, I hope that the next one is gonna be either the final or two chapters of Hinata vs. Naruto. I hope the ending is better._


	2. TheEnemyOfMyEnemy

_Hey guys, so I believe that this is the last chapter of Naruto vs. Hinata while there's a battle in Konoha, so without further a do, let's get started._

**Chapter 2: The Enemy of my Enemy**

"Well... Naruto might get stronger like he did back then when he scratched my arm with his claws." Sakura said.

"He didn't mean to do that, I know there is a real Naruto inside of him! If he is stronger, then I need to be stronger as well!" Hinata protested.

"Okay, if you need help for training you can ask me or anyone." Sakura advised.

Sakura left, Hinata looked at the river and dropped her tears on the ground. But she doesn't believe that Naruto is rogue ninja, she needs to become stronger and better shinobi and help her love one.

(_Sakura's right, Naruto might be stronger than anyone but I must start my training today_) Hinata thoughts.

Hinata is heading to her home and starts her training by herself and her father and cousins. Couple and half years later in Part 2, she's still training to get stronger and developed a new jutsu, Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists.

"Hinata you've been training well, even getting stronger than your cousin Neji." Hiashi cheered.

"Thanks father, I appreciate it. I hope my mother is proud of me." Hinata smiled.

"I know she does and so I am, Lady Hinata." Neji said.

"But you know that Naruto is no longer to himself, he is already a rogue ninja and has no memory about you or anyone from this village." Hiashi said.

"I'll find a way, I know Naruto wouldn't go against his village." Hinata protest.

"I wish it's true but like what Master Hiashi said he doesn't have memory his friends, including you and also his parents which none of us don't know who or what his parents are." Neji claimed.

_(His parents? I wonder who his parents is, maybe I can get to know him.)_ Hinata thought.

"Well, we'll let you continue your training. If you need help, you can ask us." Hiashi offered.

"I'm taking a break for a while, thank you father." Hinata said.

Hinata left her home and heading to the Hokage building but realize that the guards are at the front door. However she sneak in the building and going to the library, she went inside and looking a files about Naruto's past and she found the book. About half an hour later, she found what she's looking for about Naruto's parents and she learned that his father is the fourth hokage and his mother is from Uzushiogakure, Hinata was surprised about Naruto's parents and the next time she meets Naruto again, she'll tell him about his parents after their fight. Someone is coming in and she's quickly put the files of Naruto's past back and hide, it was Lady Tsunade came in to see some release from mind control jutsu that is similar to where a person release one person from genjutsu. While she's searching, Hinata walk slowly and don't make any noise. She almost there but a noise was made, Tsunade was actually upset and disappointment that there is no solution to release of mind control.

"Damn it! I thought I have a solution to end the jutsu from mind control, I have failed you Minato. I'm sorry." Tsunade frustrated.

(_N-no solution to save Naruto? No, I don't believe it. There's still hope to save him, I know there is._) Hinata thought.

Hinata successfully left the library and the Hokage building, she is heading home but there was an explosion at the east side of Konoha. Everyone started evacuated and half of Konoha ninjas were heading to the explosion while there's an attack at the front entrance of Konoha, Hinata believes it's the Akatsuki and also Naruto. Hinata needs to find her friends if they need help, but more importantly is helping Naruto.

"I have to find Naruto, I can help him." Hinata quietly announced.

(_Don't worry Lord Fourth Hokage, I will save your son from the Akatsuki. Hang on Naruto, I will save you._) Hinata thought while she's running.

While Hinata is running, she sees a figure that hoping across the building and it's heading to the Hokage building. Hinata use her Byakugan to see who it is, it's Naruto and he's in Nine-Tails State. She goes after him but he's going fast and about to use Tail Beast bomb to hit the Hokage building. Hinata manage push Naruto and save the Hokage building and Lady Tsunade but risk herself to fight against Naruto on the roof at Hokage building. And this is where we left off.

"I don't want to fight you Naruto-kun, you're my friend and this is your home. Please don't do this." Hinata said while her tears on her cheeks.

"..." Naruto has no response while he is in Nine-Tails State.

They start their battle and Naruto uses his claws to attack but Hinata quickly dodge it while she's talking to him.

"Naruto-kun look at yourself, this is not you!" Hinata said.

"Grr... then... why did you betrayed me and hated me?!" Brainwashed Naruto exclaim.

"I don't hate you Naruto-kun, You're my friend!" Hinata said.

Naruto starts screaming and attack Hinata, while they're fighting Tsunade summons Lady Katsuyu to help civilians and injured ninjas and also Hinata for what she did to saved Hokage building and Tsunade herself.

"Go Lady Katsuyu, help everyone and Hinata." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Katsuyu said.

While Katsuyu on her way to support Hinata and civilians, Konoha 11 are fighting the Akatsuki and saving people.

"Why are you invading our village?!" Kiba shouted

"World Domination!" Deidara said

"Silent Deidara, we don't have time for explaining." Sasori said.

"Well it doesn't matter to you two, we can still kick your ass!" Sakura said.

"Neji where's Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Byakugan! ... Oh no, she's up against Naruto!" Neji said after he used his Byakugan.

"What?! Why would she do that?!" Ino said.

"I believe she can save him from mind control, let's hope she can it. We all have to pray to bring our friend back." Shikamaru protested.

Hinata still fighting Naruto but something crawl on her and it was Lady Katsuyu.

"You sure you can stop Naruto, what if he will kill you?" Katsuyu asked.

"I won't let him, I made a promise to bring him back." Hinata said.

After conversation with Katsuyu, Hinata looked at Naruto and say something to him.

"I won't kill you Naruto-kun, I can still save you!" Hinata said.

"Hehehe... that's it, that's all you can do?!" Naruto with evil smile.

"Yes, I know the real you can fight it. Fight it Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

Hinata still fighting while calling his name, meanwhile Sakura and Ino are fighting Deidara and Sasori and Sakura manage hit Sasori's chest and causes the mind control interrupting to Naruto who is barely to remember who he is.

"Ahhh! What, who am I?" Naruto is confused who he really is.

"That's it Naruto, fight it!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata look, his Nine-Tails State is gone!" Katsuyu notified Hinata about Naruto's Nine-Tails chakra.

"That's good but his brainwash is overpowering him, he may not be in Nine-Tails State but he's still min-control." Hinata said.

Naruto left the roof and he's leaving Konoha and Hinata is chasing him so she won't lose him again. Outside of Konoha, they stopped at the Valley of the End on the top of waterfall.

"Do you remember where you tried to bring Sasuke back? I won't lose you again." Hinata asked.

"I don't remember. All I remember is take the world!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto jumped and forms his Rasengan while Hinata activates her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Rasengan and Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists hit each other and cause a blast Naruto got hit by a wall while Hinata landed the ground hardly. 30 minutes later.

"Shadow Clones Jutsu!" Naruto summoned his 35 shadow clones.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! Hinata activated her Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

Hinata hits 33 shadow clones and Naruto only has 2 shadow clones.

"You know me Naruto-kun." Hinata protested.

"No I don't!" Naruto shouted.

2 shadow clones knocked Hinata and grabbed her both arms so she won't move or activate any jutsu. Naruto pulled his kunai out, however he dropped his kunai dropped because his brainwashed is again getting interrupted.

"Ahh! What is happening to me?!" Naruto confused.

(_Naruto-kun's mind-control is getting interrupting, now's my chance!_) Hinata thought.

"Your name is Naruto Uzumaki, your goal is to become Hokage!" Hinata said.

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I won't attack you Naruto-kun, I'm your friend." Hinata said.

Naruto grabbed kunai on the ground.

"You're my first to kill." Naruto said.

"Then do it Naruto-kun, I won't give up. Because that's my ninja way." Hinata said.

Naruto finally realized what he was doing, using a kunai to kill his own friend and betrayed his home was wrong. He unsummoned his shadow clones and Hinata feel unconscious quickly. Before she fell to waterfall, Naruto quickly manage to save her and hold to bring her home. Naruto made it home and the Akatsuki are retreated.

"Naruto, did you killed Hinata?!" Neji shocked.

"You bastard, I'll kill you for what you-" Kiba interrupted.

"Wait! He didn't kill her, she finally convinced him who he really is. She saved Naruto." Katsuyu announced.

"I'm glad I didn't do it but I don't know if any of you guys think I'm a rogue ninja already." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about that but first you need to go to hospital after all the tortured and manipulated by the Akatsuki." Shikamaru said.

"I know that, the last thing I remembered that I was at the pit while I'm being tied up and couldn't say anything the bar is blocking the exit. I was helpless to find the escape." Naruto explained.

Hinata woke up and barely stand up and look at Naruto. She feel blushing for getting closer but didn't faint.

"Hinata! Oh, we thought you were dead!" Sakura feel relieved.

"I'm good Sakura, but I'm glad I'd saved Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"You sure about that, you are barely standing. You need some treatment first at the hospital." Ino said.

"Come on you two, let's take you to hospital." Neji said.

10 minutes later, they are at the hospital and, Naruto and Hinata are next to each other while they're in coma.

"How do you feel Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm doing alright, the doctor said I'll be out in a month. What about you?" Naruto asked.

"Doing okay, I'll be out in couple weeks." Hinata replied.

"Damn but that's good Hinata, I'm glad you saved me from brainwashed jutsu." Naruto thankful to Hinata.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun, by the way did you know anything about your parents?" Hinata asked.

"No... I honestly don't know anything about my parents." Naruto replied.

"I read all the files about you. Your father is Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Hinata said.

"And what are my parents are?" Naruto asked.

"Your father is the Fourth Hokage and your mother is from Uzushiogakure." Hinata said.

"Wow... I don't know what to say, but why do you want to know my parents?" Naruto asked.

"Well- I- uhh- I liked you Naruto-kun." Hinata confessed.

"Really, as for friends?" Naruto misunderstood for what she said.

"No I mean, I really like you. I have feelings about you." Hinata explained.

"Hinata... I don't know what to say, but that's so nice to hear that. So you love me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do." Hinata replied.

"Well... *yawn* I'm gonna go to sleep right now." Naruto said.

Naruto starts to sleep and Hinata is gonna sleep in a minute. Few minutes later, Hinata is having a dream, she met Naruto's parents.

"Thank you Hinata." Minato thankful.

"We really thankful for saving our son." Kushina said.

"You're welcome Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." Hinata happily replied.

"Maybe one day you will be better wife." Kushina flirting to Hinata.

"*gasp* Well... I do want to be with your son but I'll do my best to be a good wife." Hinata respond.

_Well, that was good story I made. But honestly I'm not good all the battles and fight, but that's okay at least the fight between Naruto and Hinata was good fight._


End file.
